1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supports or bridges for holding windshield repair apparatus in proper position.
2. Prior Art
The present support or bridge is specifically adapted for use with an injector assembly for repairing breaks in windshields as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,520, issued Nov. 23, 1976. The present device replaces the bridge assembly shown therein with a single suction cup holding member that provides good stability and automatically accommodates for curvatures of the surface of the windshield. The plunger assembly for injecting sealing material that is shown in said patent can be used by threading it into the provided holder shown herein.
In most instances, the type of device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,520 is used for repairing bull's-eye type breaks in windshields while they are still in place on the cars.
An additional type of support member used in repairing windshields is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,400, which does also include suction cup members, but this support assembly does not adjust and accommodate curvature as the present device does.